gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Felon GT
The Lampadati Felon GT is a two-door luxury convertible in Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. It is a variant of the Felon. Design As with its coupe counterpart, the Felon GT is mostly inspired by the 2010-present Maserati GranCabrio, with some elements inspired by the Jaguar XF such as the front and rear fascia and the the greenhouse area. The front and rear windscreens are mostly inspired by the Maserati GranCabrio. The car uses the Swedish styling of the second generation Saab 9-5 and the British styling seen on the headlamps of the car and Jaguar XFR for the front end. The styling has resulted in a convertible version of the Felon. The sides of this car share many design features with the Felon. The main body is smooth and elegant, with the only extra formation being a tall, thin air duct behind the front wheel arch. The wheel arches are flared, providing a more muscular appearance. The main body lines are smooth and curvy, illustrating the luxurious intent of the car's design. The car features doors with frameless windows and the wing mirrors are mounted just behind the base of the A-pillar. A black vinyl roof can be raised to complete the car's form. Chrome door handles are also present to enhance the luxurious theme of the car's design. The car features similar eight spoke wheels as its stable-mate; the Felon GT having trident formations at the outer end of the spokes, wrapped in low-profile tires. The rear fascia of the car is nearly identical to the Felon; featuring rear lamp units that are dominantly red, which partly have the horizontal chrome trim inset, with the reverse lamp area adjacent, creating a formation that spans most of the car's width and is parallel to the rear lights at its outer ends. The horizontal trim also forms the top edge for the impressed license plate area. Beneath these there is a rear bumper that protrudes from the main body in two levels, with the lower half having more elevation. The base of the bumper features a sharp ledge that bounds a polymer covered area which spans the entire width and houses two twin-oval exhaust tips at either edge. Performance GTA V The Felon GT has similar performance to its hardtop variant, with good acceleration from a standstill and a high top speed. Handling is no different from the normal Felon either, which is unusual as convertible versions of hardtop cars are usually the opposite of this, implying that it is of high build quality. Since the Felon GT loses the ability to carry three passengers, it is less viable in Online as a group getaway car, but is otherwise a good choice for a fast vehicle. GTA V Overview Gallery FelonGTFront-GTAV.jpg|Felon GT with roof (Rear quarter view). Felon,Lampadati.jpg|Engine close-up in GTA V FelonGT_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. FelonGT-GTAV-SocialClub.png|The Felon on Rockstar Games Social Club. Notable owners *Josh Bernstein owns a red Felon GT. Locations GTA V *Usually spawns in traffic. *Can be found driving in Rockford Hills and Vinewood Hills. *Can be seen in a high speed chase with the LSPD and the suspect in Lake Vinewood Estates. *Can spawn if the player is driving a Zion Cabrio. GTA Online *Sometimes spawns in traffic, though not as common as in GTA V. *Spawns behind some rocks at the right side by the Los Santos Customs located near the airport. *Parked randomly in Rockford Hills. Trivia * In Grand Theft Auto Online, (XBox 360 and PS3 only) the Felon GT sells for the most out of any unmodified low-tier vehicle you can bring to Los Santos Customs, at $9,500, tied with the Sentinel (convertible). Both vehicles are also the most expensive vehicles that the player can steal on the street to store in a garage. ** Unlike the original Felon, the GT version has less modifications available in Los Santos Customs. * The default radio station in Felon GT is Non Stop Pop FM. * The front fascia resembles that of an Adder, even though the Adder is manufactured by Truffade instead of Lampadati. * The car is featured in the next gen trailer for GTA V as a vehicle driven by Michael. It displays the new feature of animated dashboards in cars. Navigation }} de:Felon GT (V) es:Felon GT ru:Felon GT fr:Felon GT pt:Felon GT pl:Felon GT Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Lampadati Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Coupes Category:Coupes Vehicle Class